Sunday, Bloody Sunday
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: I would be going to a finishing school that would destroy me. I would see the person I love die before my very eyes, I would see people torn apart, families split, children dying. We eat and drink and tomorrow they'd die on a Sunday, bloody Sunday...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really need to stop cause I don't think I can handle all these stories....but I do not own THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!

A/N Sweet they changed Zelda to Legend of Zelda. About time too. ANYWAY you know when you get this _really_ good idea and you NEED to write it down? Well yeah...

* * *

With a loud thump my opponent was down and out. His wooden sword was smacked out of his hand and he glared at me from the ground.

"How can I get beaten by a girl?" He asked himself.

"Res, you just got the sword today. I've had mine for two years." I stated.

"Yeah but...you're a girl!" Reslin exclaimed.

"Which makes me all the better." I grinned.

"Mark my words Alexandra, I'll beat you one day!" My rival promised.

"And I'll be a cucco's aunt." With a sigh I began walking away.

I am Alexandra Renningtil, the fourth. My mother was the third Alexandra and my great-grandmother was the first. The name Alexandra had always been a bad luck charm in our family. For my great-grandmother she was caught and became a slave. For my grandmother she died in child labor. For my mother she was cursed with an illness that had killed her when I was ten.

That was two years ago. I guess you can say that is my curse, only having a father to take care of me. But that would seem too good of a curse since he treats me like a son and has given me a good education. I know a sword like the back of my hand and when I turn thirteen I'll get a real sword! I also know archery and a bit of gymnastics.

We live in Kakariko Village nearby the Windmill and don't see many new faces. A few times I've been to Hyrule Castle Town on a few business trips with my father. He's a soldier. And boy is he one of the best! My dad swears he's seen the princess and told me about her. I find it amazing that my dad knows royalty and one day I'll meet the princess and we'll become best of friends! Or I hope we will.

I'm sure she gets lonely in the castle with only a nanny, Impa my dad calls her. I was on my way to the house that usually watched me when my father was on patrol. Which he was and I knew lunchtime would be soon. I could smell stew the second I approached the small home and smiled widely. But when I opened the door I was a bit shocked.

There stood a boy dressed in green and by the looks of his face, he was probably around my age. But he was shorter then me, that was for sure.

"Just ask the nice guard up there sweetie, I'm sure he'll let you through if you explained everything to him." Frella smiled at the boy.

"Thank you miss."

"Oh Alexandra! Child your dress is stained again! You just can't seem to stay clean can you?" Frella asked.

I looked down and sighed when I noticed the grass stains and dirt all over my baby blue dress. My brown boots, thankfully, were only scuffed and not one hole showed. "Oops."

Frella rolled her eyes as I heard the boy hold in laughter.

"What's so funny shorty?" I asked.

"Alexandra!" She scolded.

"Nothing...sorry it's just I've never really seen a girl so dirty." He shrugged.

"I'm Alexandra, call me Alex." I introduced.

"Link...um call me Link."

I giggled at that as Frella served the stew. She set down three bowls and I stared at her confused with Link.

"You'll need your strength boy. It's best if you go at night too. Gets hot up there so you should go when it's coolest." Frella explained as she sat down and began to eat.

Link sat down next to me and we awkwardly began to eat.

"So...umm...what brought you here? I've never really met someone from outside Kakariko who visits here." I stated.

"The princess sent me."

I dropped my spoon for a minute and looked at Frella. She wasn't at all fazed which meant she knew.

"That's interesting...you know it's probably best you don't go up there until it rains, which it should in a few days. It's pretty deadly else wise."

Frella nodded in agreement. "She does have a point this one but then again when doesn't she?"

"Thank you for your hospitality." Link stood up after eating.

"Hey shortie, if you want I can ask my dad if you can stay with us. We sorta have a spare room for whenever a soldier has to camp out with my dad up here." I scratched the back of my head.

He smiled, "That's be fun."

"I'll go run and tell him!" I shouted as I began running out the door.

"Alexandra you come back here this instant! You know your father doesn't want you near that mountain! Alexandra...ALEX!" Frella called.

But I ran and boy did I run fast! I didn't stop until I made it to the gates of Death Mountain where sure enough my father was standing guard at his post.

"Alexandra what in goddessses name are you doing here?" He questioned.

I started panting as I spoke, "F-f-father...boy...needs...room...can...stay...us?"

"A kid needs room, huh?" He straightened up. "Why would some kid be here without any family?"

"Don't...know...Frella...talked...to...him...before...I...came."

"Well, alright but only for a couple of days."

A couple of days was all he needed seeing how by the way the sky was looking it'd rain by most likely tomorrow. Not to mention it'd help if he could persuade my dad to let him up to Death Mountain. I walked back slowly, allowing myself to rest from the long run. I was looking at the ground as I walked, looking out for a pebble I can kick. Until I heard footsteps.

I looked up hoping it wasn't Reslin to tease me about my attire. And to my _joy_it was Reslin with his crew of miscreants. I sighed knowing that this would end badly with my wooden sword up someones butt.

"Look who it is guys, Alexandra." Reslin smirked.

"More like Cinderella." Liana giggled.

"Where've ya been Alex?" Fred asked.

"Get away from me." I ordered.

"Is that anyway to treat us?" Liana laughed.

Goddesses did she ever not laugh?

"You owe me some money." Reslin stated.

"What for?"

"That little duel you had with me...hate to see your wooden sword broken."

"I won fair and square, we never said anything about money, Res."

"What Res wants he gets!" Fred shouted.

I smirked, "Oh really?" I pulled my wooden sword out and made contact with Fred's face, using the splintery blade. He screamed in pain and I made contact with Liana's thumb. A girly shriek was let out.

"Let's get outta here!" The two cowards ran off.

Reslin stayed put, earning little respect from me. "Think you're so tough and strong?"

"I know I am."

He took a step towards me and knocked the wooden sword out of my hands. "Can you fight without it?"

I took a step towards him, ready to punch him in the face when he pulled my long wispy black set of hair. I let out a strangled shriek as he pulled my head back like a puppet.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"I want my money."

"Pick on someone your own size." I heard another voice from behind us.

"Huh?" Reslin pulled my hair to the side, forcing my head to move and I saw Link. As expected, Reslin laughed. "You're not my size, pipsqueak so might as well get outta here and leave me to my cash."

I heard metal and furrowed my eyebrows. Link pulled out a small knife. Immediately I was dropped.

"Alright kid...she's all yours." And Reslin was off running towards his house.

I stood up and rubbed my scalp. "Thanks Link."

"It was nothing." He shrugged, putting the knife away. "Who was that guy anyway?"

"Reslin, he's sorta my rival."

"Jerk?"

"You have no idea."

I grabbed my wooden sword and frowned when I saw a crack running through from the blade to the hilt. Link came over to examine it.

"Anything I can do?" He asked.

"Can you turn back time and rescue me a few minutes before this happened?"

"No."

"Then no, nothing you can do." I sighed sadly and we began walking to my home, lead by me of course.

We passed by the well and I contemplated on throwing the sword into it. I decided against it, hoping my father could fix it. We opened the front door and I led him in to show him his room. I opened the door to reveal a small baby blue room where a cot was, a dresser, and a small fireplace.

"Sorry it's so small...as I said before it's just for guests." I sighed looking at the small room.

Link walked over to the bed and flopped onto his back on it. "I think it's perfectly fine. It reminds me of home actually."

"Where are you from anyway shorty?" I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Kokiri Forest."

"I thought Kokiri's can't exist out of there."

"I guess it was just a myth. How old are you by the way?"

"Twelve."

"I'm eleven."

"So....umm...hey you have a shield? Cool!" I spotted the shield on his back and my eyes widened at the sight of the metal weapon.

He laughed, "Yeah my friend told me I should get a metal shield before I get to Death Mountain."

"Who's your friend?"

"I didn't introduce you did I?" Link frowned. "Guess I sort of forgot after you popped into the house. Frella said you guys aren't used to them..." He took his hat off and put his face in it, saying something muffled by the cloth.

A blue fairy followed after his face came out of the hat and he settled it back on his messy blond hair.

I stared at the fairy in shock.

"I'm Navi," She greeted pleasantly. "Thanks for helping us out by the way, it was really nice of you to suggest letting us stay here."

"Umm...er sure, it was uh no problem. Alexandra, call me Alex."

Navi bobbed up as if she were nodding and turned to Link. "Hey listen, Link. Don't give them any trouble alright? And no more showing off that knife!"

He nodded as if he were afraid to say yes and she flew back into his cap.

"I didn't know Kokiri's have fairies..."

"I didn't know Kakariko's have rivals."

"Alright you got me shorty."

Link grinned at me.

I turned to leave him be, "I better go to my room and see if any of my books say anything about repairing wooden swords." With a smile I retreated to my room, prepared for disappointment.

* * *

I heard a knock on my door and smiled when it was opened to reveal my father.

"How's my little emerald eyed beauty?" He asked.

"Did you meet the Kokiri?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes and he is a rather nice boy."

"Father...my wooden sword sorta got broken cause I swung it too hard."

"Link told me."

I bit my tongue in order not to say one of those nasty words Reslin and his gang said. "I had a feeling he would."

"Alexandra what have I told you about playing with that boy? He's just a no good kid that will get you in trouble!"

"But he stinks at swordplay! And besides he's the only kid here who plays with me, even if we hate each other."

"I am not going to lose you! Your mother wanted to prove her family wrong that your name isn't bad luck. And I intend to keep that final wish of hers and make sure you never get hurt."

I bit my lip now, the thought of mom was terrible. She had died so young and it had only been two years.

"You know that I love you and I'd do anything to protect you."

"But nobody plays with me. Ever since mom died...I just don't know."

"You ever think it's because your sudden interest in anything pointy and shiny? Maybe I've been treating you too much like a man...or perhaps it's your interest with going to that graveyard to investigate for poes." He winked.

"You know about that? I only told Frella!"

"That woman can't keep a secret you know? Alexandra...why do you have to do all of those dangerous things? I only taught you how to use weapons so incase you ever had to defend yourself you could! Why can't you just play with that nice girl who takes care of the cuccos?"

"She's allergic to the cuccos and has to work all of the time."

"Why don't you help?"

"Father I've asked to help her but she has told me that she doesn't want to trouble me. I insist but she says no! I don't think she likes me either."

He sighed and I frowned. He sounded worried, "I don't want to send you off to a girl's finishing school but I just might have to."

"Finishing school? Who suggested that?"

"Reslin's mother. I told her that it wasn't necessary and I know how much trouble that boy is but...it seems she has a point."

I opened my mouth to protest but he continued.

"Think about it this way, you'll meet girls your age and it's in Castle Town. I'll come by every month and when you're all done you can come home with me."

My face stated my emotions towards this and it was one emotion. Depressed. How could I leave my small town behind?

"When will I be going?" It seemed my father was dead set on this idea.

"I'll enroll you next week. We have just enough money for this. Your mother had set aside money a few days before she died for you."

I nodded my head sadly.

"Come on, pumpkin. Why don't you go get an apron on and help me cook?" He eyed my dress and realization dawned on his face. "So that's what Frella meant...change while you're at it. Goddesses you just don't seem to stay clean." He walked off with a laugh as I took out a green dress.

It was simple like the one I had on minutes ago and I knew it'd make Link laugh at the color choice. I searched for my apron and found the yellow cloth draped over a chair. It had daisy patterns on it and belonged to my Grandmother supposedly. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me, taking off into a run towards the kitchen where my father was taking spices out. The cucco was already cut into thin strips.

"Fried cucco?" I asked.

"Spicy fried cucco." He corrected.

"With...?"

"Salad."

"What am I to make?"

"I'll marinate the cucco. You start chopping the vegetables."

I did just that as my father made his secret spicy sauce that the whole town begged to have the recipe. Soon the letuce was cut with the carrot and radishes. I turned to see my father was grabbing a pan out and putting it on the stove. I grabbed a brush out and began the marinating since all he had done was make the sauce.

"What shall I do if you've taken over my cucco, you thief?"

"Go put the salad together and make the dressing?"

"Ah so you are a witty thief. I am afraid I shall have to take you into custody."

I giggled at his antics and finished with one strip of cucco. After about ten minutes I was putting them in the pan as my father poured the dressing over the salad. He set the clear bowl onto the table and I handed the pan over so I could set the table. I grabbed wine out for him and he frowned that I knew where he hid it.

The only reason why I knew where he hid it was because while I was looking for the lemonaid I had stumbled upon it.

"To celebrate Link's stay?" I tried to convince him to drink the wine.

"I know what you're up to you little minx. But only tonight." He cautioned.

I cackled with joy as I pour two glasses of wine and took a sip at mine. I found it too strong but liked the flavor and in the end, dumped the remains into the sink. I ended up drinking lemonaid and poured the liquid gold into Link's glass.

The cucco was now done and on a platter, knifes and forks set ontop of the folded napkins.

"Why don't you go get your Kokiri friend?" Codename for, go get your friend or else he'll starve.

So not wanting my only friend to starve on me, I ran off to the spare room. He was sleeping ontop of the bed, looking extremly tired. I felt bad to but I gently patted his arm, thus waking him up.

"Sorry to wake you but dinner is done..." I whispered.

Sleepily he opened his eyes and gave a yawn. "One second."

I rolled my eyes and walked out only to hear the door that I closed behind me, open again. "Well that was quick."

"I said 'one second'."

We walked down the hall and I pointed out the washroom to him since we had been so busy before. Father was taking a swig of his wine when we arrived into the room. His face brightened up at the sight of us.

"Ah Link, sit down and eat. I made my famous spicy fried cucco and Alexandra made the salad." He explained excitedly.

"Thank you, Mr. Renningtil for everything." Link sat down and I pulled a chair up next to him.

"Please, call me Alfred."

I dug into the delicious cucco and quickly stuffed some salad into my mouth to get rid of the burning. Link on the other hand ate the entire salad first.

My father laughed, "Feeling daring enough to eat that cucco without something to cool your mouth off?"

"I think I can do it."

In the end Link had to take a second helping of the salad to cool off the burning.

Father told us about how the Goron's had been troubled lately and how he'd be needing to go off to Castle Town in a few days because supposedly something was going on in the Zora's Domain and extra guards were needed there. I gulped at the mention of Castle Town, knowing he'd also enroll me.

"I am heading up to Death Mountain in a few d-" He stopped and I realized why.

From outside the sound of rain began.

"I am heading up to Death Mountain tonight...if that is alright with you Mr. Alfred, sir."

My father seemed to be thinking about it and he glanced at the shield on Link's back, as if noticing it for the first time. "Why would you need to?"

"The princess sent me, here I have prove." Link dug in his pockets and took out a folded letter, he handed it to my father.

After a quick read he announced, "Well it seems you're a very important kid, Link. I'll lead you up myself after dinner. I should also head to Castle Town tomorrow then...best I go quickly since it seems trouble is brewing." He frowned at his words.

We sat silently, wondering how these events had just taken place. And after the two were finally done, Link retreated to pack his things from the dresser and get going. What he had packed and where he had packed it was confusing to me but I sat in my seat silently.

"Get packed, pumpkin. It'll probably take me till morning to get back and we'll head out. I can rest tomorrow when you're safe." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Father...what did it say?"

"I cannot say...I don't want you to be scared."

* * *

A/N I have most of this planned out to tell you the truth. I think I can get this story done in about a week....

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no owns, You no owns, let's go party at Hyrule Castle to celebrate our none ownage.

* * *

Link was long gone, gone to help the Goron's I guessed. We were already nearing Castle Town and I sighed sadly. My father had brought our horse Sugarplum-which I had named-to ride and the it had been quicker then usual. I now awaited for my approaching doom of finishing school.

* * *

Father had just dropped me off and I am in my new room. It is small and quite frilly. In other words, something I do not like. I am unpacking my dresses and begin to let my mind wander to the Kokiri I had made in one day, barely spoken to, and barely got to play with. Actually we didn't get to play with each other now that I think about it.

I look around for a shelve for books and find a very small one. I placed my books on there and ended up placing the rest on the floor since I had no extra room. I have the feeling I am going to despise it here....

* * *

I have been here for a week and heard screaming from outside the school. The girls and I stood up and walked towards the window, away from our sewing. It is the middle of the night and after an incident where we had played a trick on the teacher during lunch, we were forced to work later then usual.

There in the streets were things I had only read in books, roaming the streets and moaning. A terrible screech was let out and a woman on the street seemed frozen by the Re-Dead's gaze. Slowly it advanced on her and she screamed as it jumped onto her back and bit at her flesh.

None of us turned away from the sight of her arm getting torn off and we saw more of the monsters crawl into the street. Screams sounded and we all glanced at each other in silent horror. After a long stare we knew what we had to do and quickly ran to our rooms to pack. Although a few of us ran to our rooms shouting, "Lock the doors!"

Which meant they'd stare here and pray to the goddesses they'd live. Teachers ran out of their rooms with packed bags, sobbing at the sight from their windows. I packed quickly, tossing each item in as if it were meaningless junk, praying my father was safe.

After a few minutes I ran out of the school wearing the green dress I had worn a week ago. I ran past Re-deads and cried at the sights, keeping my eyes closed so I would not gaze into their eyes. I cannot believe the news today. I wish I could close my eyes and make it go away. Screams sounded and I opened my eyes to see a child being torn apart.

A mother was seperated from her daughter who was running away from the outstreched monsterous arms. Broken bottles under childrens feet and bodies strewn across the dead-end streets. I refuse to heed the battle call. I made it into the town square, seeing it even worse then before. And to think the battle's just begun. The trench is dug within our hearts. And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart.

I ran, not bothering to stop even as a white stalion galloped away with a cowering girl around my age, crying into a woman's back. I didn't stop as a red stalion galloped off after said horse with a red haired demon. Only did I stop when I heard that familiar shriek and saw those black beedy eyes.

I had given up on keeping my eyes closed, seeing how I could trip over a dead body or worse run into a Re-Dead's outstretched arms. The thing began advancing even as I saw a figure move.

"Get away from my daughter!" It screamed and a blade went through the creature that was just inches away from me.

It fell down dead as others roamed.

"Hurry Alexandra! Go to the villiage with the others! They have already left but I know you can catch up." My father shouted above the screams of anguish and pain.

I nodded through tears.

A shriek sounded and my father was frozen on the spot. I tried to move him, screaming out every bad word I knew.

"Let him go you son of a bitch! Let my father go!" I pleaded as it began advancing.

"Move!" My father ordered. "I'll be okay, run!"

I tried one more time to get him to move but found it useless.

"I promised your mother I'd do everything I could to keep you safe. I failed by bringing you here and I will not fail with your death." He screamed in pain suddenly and I noticed the Re-Dead was upon us and chewing hungrily on my father's arm.

I ran and did not look back until I had made it towards the enterance of the city.

The last sound I heard in that city was my father's brutal scream and I witnessed his head being pulled off, blood squirting everywhere and the Re-Dead dancing in the horror. It soaked in each scream, each painful weep, and my scream of pure anguish as I began sobbing.

I felt an arm pull me up and looked behind me to see an old man in a blue outfit. He smiled sadly, stating he was anything by happy, and whispered one sentence that hurt to hear. "He's in a better place, it is time we leave to Kakariko."

We began walking away and did not stop until the very morning we reached Kakariko. My clothes were stained with blood and I wondered why his were not. As if reading my mind he explained. "I was taking a walk when the ambush began and had just come back to see your father's death."

I searched for Frella after saying goodbye to the new resident, only to find that she and Dampe had passed away a day ago with a sudden cold. I had no one to take care of me. Suddenly the thought came to me and I ran to Reslin's home. I began pounding on the door.

Reslin opened it, surprised to see my attire blood stained and me there. "Nayru, what happened to you, Cinderella? Why the hell are you here?"

I didn't bother answering and asked the questioned I wanted to ask ever so badly. "Is Link still here?"

"You mean that pipsqueak brat? No he left a few days ago."

I began searching for that old man, praying to the goddesses he could help me. Sunday, bloody Sunday and today the millions will cry. We ate and drank and yet the next day they died.

* * *

A/N I loved writing this chapter. Something about writing this scene was exciting. If you haven't guessed already my insperation for this chapter was the song Sunday, Bloody Sunday by U2. But my insperation wasn't really from the original, it was from the cover by Paramore. I like how Haylee sings it more. It's very sad. A few of the lines in this chapter are from the song because they fit alot. Of course I did change a bit of it so I'll put the original words. A few more will be put in probably by the next few chapters.

Song words: I can't believe the news today. Oh I can't close my eyes and make it all go away. Broken bottles underneath the children's feet and bodies strewn across the dead-end streets. But I won't heed the battle call. And the battle's just begun. The trench is dug within our hearts. And mothers, children, sisters, brothers torn apart. Sunday, Bloody Sunday. And today the millions will cry. We eat and drink and tomorrow they die, yeah.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Either that was a touch of destiny telling me the chapter was shit or that was the goddesses screwing with me because I clicked something by accident and now the chapter is gone. Which just adds to the list of not owning Legend of Zelda, now I don't even own the original chapter.

* * *

I sat down on my porch, watching the Kakariko village kids play. They battled, pretending to be a warrior clothed in green who had saved the Gorons. Gee I wonder who that could be. I rolled my eyes at the memory. I forgot the boy's name a few years ago and tried my best not to remember him. But as I stared at the valcano I couldn't help but think about him.

My thoughts prayed he'd save us for if he didn't...nobody would. This would be the downfall of all of Hyrule. The fight seemed to stop and I frowned at this. A small earthquake began and nobody panicked for they had started a few years back. Now we were just waiting for that valcano to erupt.

I flatened a wrinkle out of my puffy scarlet dress that I was forced to wear. I hated these fancy outfits and leaned my head back on the wall of the house. It felt good to unwind.

"Hey who's he?" A shout was heard from one of the kids.

"What's your name Mister?" Another one was sounded, this time a girl.

"Hey look he's wearing green!" The first kid shouted.

Green was a common color and therefore I did not bother looking up. Alot of travelers stopped by now, either to move in or to buy something. And each time someone shouted something about a male passer-by wearing green I had gotten excited. Now, I no longer cared. I learned disappointment.

"Aw man it's ol' man Reslin too!" One of the kids whined.

I groaned at the name and immediatly stood up, brushing my dress off. Immediatly I walked over to the girl who had watched over the cuccos and asked for one for dinner. She nodded, took one out, and handed it to me. The cucco jiggled in my arms and I rolled my eyes. "Time to die my young friend." I chuckled sinisterly at the cucco.

It let out a bawk and seemed to scream in my grasp, causing people to stare at me and the commotion. The cucco jumped out of my arms and began running towards the children as I ran after it, screaming every curse I knew and every insult I could think up. I heard laughing from a few of the teenagers and the adults scolded me as they covered their childrens ears.

A few of the elders rolled their eyes, muttering things about how the youth were very ill mannered. And I suddenly stopped as I noticed the screaming from the cucco stopped and I couldn't find the monster anywhere. "Maybe someone killed that cock for me..."

But life is never that simple. A chuckle sounded from nearby and I spun around, eyes blazing to see who this person was. "Here you are Miss, one cucco." A man around my age held out the monster. I grabbed the cucco.

He stood taller then me but at least a couple of feet and he wore a green tunic. A green cap sat on his messy golden hair and his blue eyes were wide with excitement. I shook my head at the slight feeling of 'deja' 'vu'.

"Thanks...." I mumbled.

He seemed so familiar...and then a strand of hair got into the middle of his handsome face and I felt the need to tuck it away. It took all of my will not to. "Alexandra Tiffington." I introduced.

"Alexandra?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes..." I frowned.

"Renningtil?" He questioned.

"Tiffington. I'm married." I hated to say it but it was the truth.

"Alex it is you! Farore you got so big in no ti-" He cut himself off. "I mean...you um...hi?"

"Sir I have little time on my hands for childish games. Now-" I pushed him aside, "-if you'll excuse me."

I could just feel the expression of dumbfound on his face and turned around slowly to see it. Sure enough it was there.

"Alex it's me, Link!"

My hard gaze changed to a glare instantly, the name had triggered my memory a bit. I stommped over to him and released the cucco, letting it roam for now. "Stay away from me." I ordered.

"Ale-"

"Stay, stay, stay away!" I emphasised how serious I was.

"Alex what did I do?"

"You didn't come back Link. Seven years! You didn't bother to come here. Did you find out about my father? He died Link a few weeks after you met him. Re-deads. Frella died here with Dampe...the two died of an illness, ironicly. I stayed with an old man who saved me. He died three years later from old age. It was either die on the streets a begger or marry a man you hate." I hissed.

"I didn't know Alex...I just sort of woke up recently." A nervous laugh came out from him.

"From what a coma? And what the hell is this all about Link? Hmm? You've gotta be about what...seventeen?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen...I thought you were a Kokiri."

"It's difficult to explain...."

"Hmm, do me a favor and don't ever show your face around me again, got that shorty?" I huffed and picked the cucco up, walking past them with the most bitter attitude I could create.

As I walked away I heard a small familiar voice say, "Well that didn't go out as planned..."

* * *

"Where were you when I got home?" Reslin asked as I stirred the cucco noodle soup.

"I was getting the cucco." I sighed.

"I saw a new guy arrive in town...looks pretty familiar." He stated.

"Hmm...yes, I had the _pleasure_ of meeting him." I responded.

The soup was nearly done now and Reslin smirked. "How about a kiss to papa?"

"Not now, Reslin..."

He walked closer to me and went to slap me. I bit my lip and prepared for a sting when someone knocked on the door. He began walking away, "I'll get the damned door."

I sighed and pulled two bowls out, the table was long set.

"Lon Lon Ranch, eh?" Reslin asked from the sitting room. "Alexandra set another plate up for our guest!" He order from the room.

With a sigh I pulled another bowl out and folded another napkin, I placed a spoon ontop of it. "Dinner is ready!" I announced, taking a seat down in the front.

"I myself work as a blacksmith in the town, was out walking to Lon Lon actually. You see my horse Freja died recently and I need a new one so I can go camping with the boys next week." Reslin explained as he walked into the dinning room with his guest.

A slight gasp escaped my lips at the sight of the tunic wearing male. "What a shame, to just imagine my Epona dying is terrible."

"You mean that lousy horse that was going to Ganondorf?" Reslin gasped.

Link winced at the name and nodded. "If it is not too bold to ask...how did you know about that?"

"I told you, I went to the ranch today. Been there the past few weeks and saw that thing. At first I wanted it because it was the youngest but they wouldn't sell it."

"Mrs. Tiffington what are your thoughts on my Epona?" Link asked.

"I've never seen the horse." I glared.

"Please excuse my dreadful wife, she's not well with strangers."

For a second I thought back to the day the young boy had pulled out a knife on my husband and a smirk caressed my lips. To think he had no idea...

"Oh no, your wife is quite lovely."

"So Lidwin-" Wait a second...what did he call him? "You say you've lived at the ranch a couple of years?"

"It was also like my second home."

"Lidwin...may I get you some more soup?" I asked and stood up with my empty soap bowl.

He furrowed his eyebrows but soon after stood up. "I shall help you."

I walked into the kitchen first and began washing my bowl. Link came in a few seconds after. "Why did you marry him?" Link whispered.

"Because I was poor and he loved me."

"He treats you worse then Ingo treated Epona!"

"What the hell are you doing here after I told you to stay away? And what the fuck are you getting into? You took a horse from Ganondorf! Do you know how dangerous that is? Are you suicidal?!" I hissed.

"I'm here because you said to stay away and I want to make it up to you before I go to Death Mountain." He grinned, "Besides I should wait until it rains and it's night." Link avoided my other questions easily.

"Well you'll have alot of trouble with that. It barely rains here now." I sighed.

"Alex...if I knew that all of this would happen I would of brought you with me."

"Link...just get out the minute you can." I pushed him away from me.

The bowl fell and shattered. "Let me get it." Link bent down to pick up the bigger pieces of glass.

"No you've done enough! Just wash up and get out of here." I ordered.

With a heavy sigh he left the kitchen and told my husband that he would be needing to leave soon. So he was led to the washroom to clean his hands up and get the hell out. Reslin walked into the kitchen.

"Forget the dishes right now and get into something a bit more comfortable...it's been a rough day."

I nodded and left the kitchen, knowing tonight would not be a pleasureable night. As I walked past the washroom I heard Link and stopped to listen in and make sure he wasn't planning on stopping by anymore.

"Navi I just can't do this. Maybe if I go back I can ch-"

"No you are not! If you change it then the future could be either changed furthur for the worse."

"And what if it's for the better?"

"One little farm girl isn't going to save Hyrule."

"Well I want to help her."

"Then do it while you wait to head up to the mountain!"

"Goddesses do you think I can pull it off?"

"Look kid, if you could defeat half the things you defeated, pretending to be an adult won't be too hard."

I furrowed my eyebrows and decided I was hearing wrong, so decided to walk to my bedroom.

* * *

A/N A bit help from Stay Away a demo by Paramore. I found it fitting. It seems that Alexandra just won't forgive Link yet. ^-^ Next chapter has a preview of the long-awaited oneshot that'll be coming out most likely sometime next month. It's about 3,000 words so far, rounding 4,000. And boy it isn't even done yet!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you even say the word I'll rip your eyeballs out.  
Readers: Disclaimer.

Midna Hytwilian: THAT'S IT! I FUCKING DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Rips readers eyeballs out.)

Preview of the Untitlted Oneshot....

We go back to the young woman from the funeral of her parents who is currently roaming Castle Town. A week has passed and she has become desperate due to the fact she has no money and her house had burned down a day after the funeral. She has been living on the street and has become hungry. So we find the young woman trying to steal bread.

Unfortunately her luck has run out since Lake Hylia and the merchant catches her. "Hey she's got my bread!"

She gulped as a guard came towards her. She looked both ways and darted to the right. "STOP HER! THIEF!" The guard shouted.

The woman ran into a swordplay by accident and dunked from the blade. "Gotta keep...One jump ahead of the hit men. One swing ahead of the sword." She instructed herself.

A man saw her running and being chased by guards. "Street rat!" He called out.

"Just a little snack guys?" She begged as she ran.

"Rip her open, take it back guys!" The guard shouted.

"That's not completely positive!" She called back as she ran for her life.

The teenager ran past an outdoor play. "Scoundrel!" An audience member criticized.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along." She explained.

The guards are beginning to lose the chase and our friend turned to the right, sharply. She dunked behind two crates. "Where'd the brat go?" One of the guards asked.

"Stupid wench." Another mumbled.

"Hey there she goes!" A third one shouted.

They began running all over again, unaware that she was nearby.

Slowly she stood up and began walking away, wearing only a light blue dress and a pair of dusty boots. With a sigh she began eating her first meal in days, satisfied with the crunch.

"Heard that the Queen may draft people! Supposedly the Gerudos are heading farther away. Guess they want us to get prepared so they can have a challenge." A woman gossiped nearby.

"She's already started!" Another one began crying. "My son's been called to war!"

Our friend has now begun thinking hard about this info. It was a crazy idea she was thinking but times were getting rough for her. Jobs were rare now and she didn't have a roof over her head anymore. In less then a month she had lost everything. "There'd be food, a roof over my head, clean clothes...oh what I wouldn't give for a bath." She whispered to herself. "Sure I'd have to go to war but it would be against that terrible race." She thought about it harder. To think, her being able to avenge her parents and herself, it was a dream come true. Only one problem.

No women were aloud.

She grabbed her grimy long messy hair and decided that if she were to go to war she'd need a few things done first. One, she'd need to find a proper outfit...most likely steal one. Two she'd have to find a proper weapon...once more most likely steal one. And thirdly she'd need a haircut. After finishing her bread she went back to the alley she had been sleeping in the past week and glanced at the beggars.

"Just maybe...maybe...things won't be so hard."

* * *

A/N Now back to our program....

* * *

Reslin was off at the ranch again to get the horse. I had a feeling that he wasn't just getting a horse. It didn't take weeks to find the right horse. I had remembered the ranch owner had a daughter when my father and I had went to buy Sugarplum. Mary...Meldoy...something that started with an M.

She too had lost her mother and we had quite a fun time the day that we met. I had a feeling he was having an affair with her, not that I cared really. I just hoped the girl wouldn't take abuse. I sat on the porch watching the children play their games after breakfast, a cup of tea in my hand.

"Mind if I join?" A voice asked.

"Hi Mister!" The same little girl from the day before greeted.

"Call me Link."

I rolled my eyes. The man just did not give up did he?

"Are you the hero who came here last time?" A boy asked excitedly.

"I guess you can say that." Link laughed. "So what are you guys playing?"

"We were sorta playing hero..." The little girl replied sheepishly.

"You know I play hero alot...I mean I um used to."

The kids laughed and a smile tugged at my lips, I refused to give into the smile.

"You're weird." Another boy chuckled.

"Makes me all the more exciting." I could sense the smirk from all the way over here. "Well, let's play."

I watched with interest as they acted out an entire battle. Link acted as if he were a child again and a few times cheated himself. I giggled a few times, I shall admit. But I did try my best not to be amused by him. I was still mad...or was that just me trying to hold onto that anger? After the game had ended around lunchtime I spotted him beginning to walk up towards my house. Immediatly I walked back in and locked the door.

A few minutes later a knock sounded. "I said stay away!" I shouted.

"Making it all the more a challange!" Link chimed.

"How'd you find out where I live anyway?" I asked, standing infront of the door now.

"I asked around town."

"Well leave me the hell alone!"

"Look I want to make everything up to you. I thought that maybe you'd like to take a ride on Epona, get out of Kakariko for awhile....."

The offer was tempting and I did need to get out of this town. But if Reslin saw me...if Reslin saw me...well what more could he do? He's beaten me and I'm a tough woman! Hell at this point if he kicks me out I'll welcome death with open arms. "Let me go change."

I could hear him cheering from behind the door and laughed. He was like a child, sometimes. I changed out of the frilly yellow dress I was forced to wear and into a simple black mourning dress. It was the simplest thing I had ever since I married Reslin.

After changing I opened the door to see Link slouched up against the wall, playing with a small blue instrument.

"Mind getting off my house, shorty?" I tried to startle him.

"Can't really call me short now can you?" Link smirked.

"What'd you drink a whole cow's supply of milk?"

"Seems I'm taller then you now and boy is that fun."

"Don't rub it in."

"Aw come on Alex!"

"Look can we just go so we can get back?"

"Farore, you don't have to be so rude about me taking you for a ride. Besides you have to want to ride if you want to get out of here."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe you're not making sense."

"What the hell are you? The Cheshire cat?"

"Stop acting like a moron." Navi's voice scolded him from within his cap.

"Alright fine let's go. I'll show you my home if you want." Link suggested as we began walking out of the villiage.

"That would be interesting." I nodded.

"Great! Alright it's settled then." He sprinted foward and called over his shoulder two simple and carefree words. "Race ya!"

We ran which wasn't something I did often now-a-days. He ended up winning. When we got outside of Kakariko Village and into Hyrule Field a chestnut mare was waiting for us. I gasped at the sight at the beautiful horse.

"This is Epona."

"She's gorgeous, Link." I breathed in, stroking her fur softly.

"Wait till you ride her." He winked.

I felt hands grab my waist and I shouted nonverbal words at him. He placed me on the mare and sat down on the front.

"Comfortable?"

"I will kill you one day you know that?"

"I think that's the second nicest thing I've heard you say towards me."

"What was the first?"

"'She's gorgeous, Link'."

"That was towards your hourse, therefore it does not count."

"Fine then, that was the first nicest thing you've said to me."

I smirked as we began moving and towards a shaded place at that.

* * *

"Oh my it's gorgeous..." I stated as we walked over a wooden bridge.

"Yeah...oh one thing, don't call me Link here alright?"

"Why?"

He laughed a bit nervously, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Lidwin I presume?"

''That'll do."

"Where did you come up with that anyway?"

"Navi whispered something about me having to shut my 'lid' and I just went with it."

I rolled my eyes and we entered the Kokiri Forest. Little children walked around, a few playing, a few just taking in the sight. One ran up to Link.

"Lidwin have you seen him?" The red head asked.

"Yes and your friend apologizes for not coming back sooner. He said he shall once everything has blown over in Hyrule."

"Thanks buddy! Who's your friend?"

"Mido this is Alex, Alex this is Mido."

"Pleasure to meet you." I held my hand out and he shook it.

"So what was Link up to?"

Cue me furrowing my eyebrows.

"Not much really, he's just been at that ranch I told you about."

The red head nodded, "Well thanks again. If you guys need somewhere to sleep for the night just head over to Link's old place."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "How long have you been away from here?"

"Seven years..." He looked ashamed. "Mido and I used to be enemies but I guess he missed me. I just can't tell them I grew up. They all said I was different but I wouldn't believe them."

"Where have you been?" I believe this was the third time I asked him this question.

"Come on let me show you my house." He pulled my arm and began dragging me there.

"Nayru I can walk you know!" I shouted trying to get out of his grasp.

"Alright." He stopped dragging me and grinned, "Bet you can't race me."

"You're on." I had to beat him from the last time. But I didn't know where his house was and he had the advantage of knowing. Not to mention that he was faster then me...we arrived at his home. "You lived in a treehouse?"

Link rolled his eyes, "It's rather comfortable if you ask me."

I eyed the ladder, "I can't climb it. What if I fall and break my leg?"

"You'll be fine!"

"If I break my leg I'll never hear the end of it from my husband..."

"Fine we'll use the hookshot."

"Hookshot?"

"Hold on tight."

He pulled out a small contraption and I grabbed onto his waist. I screamed as we were lifted into the air and then were put back onto the ground. We were now standing on the porch of the treehouse and Link laughed.

"I love this thing." He cuddled up with the hookshot.

I punched him in the arm and walked into the treehouse. It was small, probably smaller then that guest room I had let Link stay in that day. I turned to a framed picture on a table that held within it a younger Link hugging a green haired girl.

"That's Saria and me." Link explained, walking over to me.

"You look cute there. Still short back then eh?"

"We took that picture a few days before I headed out." He laughed.

"Didn't drink much milk?"

"Barely ever did."

A smile tugged at my lips but I refused to give it to him. "You ever disappear like that on me again and I'll kill you. Got it?"

He nodded, "Understood."

We spent half the day there as he told me about his time in the Kokiri forest. I met a few of the Kokiri's and by sunset we arrived back at Kakariko Village. I went back to my home to find a letter from the Postman that was from Reslin, saying he'd be at the ranch for a few days training the new horse. At the news I laughed and laughed like I never had before. I probably sounded like a mad woman but I didn't care.

For at least a few days I was free.

* * *

A/N Yay! I gave Alex a few days of freedom with Link! Of course though, she'll have a few sad moments with him. :)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the donut I just ate.

A/N Two things. One I love Tattered Slippers, it's SUCH a gorgeous remix of Midna's Lament. Two, I updated my homepage with pictures from Sunday, Bloody Sunday. Yay! So check it out.

* * *

I sat in the rose garden behind the house this morning, sipping a cup of mint tea. Due to Reslin not being there I wore an olive green dress with a white neckline that had a thin black stripe running through it. Laughs sounded from where the children played and I heard faint knocking from the front of the house. I stood up and entered.

"Who is it?" I called from behind the door.

"Navi." A small voice called back.

I unlocked the door and laughed at the sight of the blue fairy holding up a stick. "What's that for?"

"Well how else was I going to knock loud enough for you to hear?"

"Where's Link?"

"That's why I'm here, he said he wants you."

"Um where is he exactly?"

"Playing with the kids."

"Why couldn't he just come up here and tell me himself?"

"That's the thing, he's not here to tell you because he wants you to join him and the kids."

"Me playing hero?"

"Oh just play with him! He's had a rough couple of weeks."

"Fine." I sighed and put my cup of tea down.

The fairy darted off and I followed her to see Link with a wooden sword and his shield, locked in combat with a little boy.

"Well now this is just a pitiful sight." I announced.

Link turned around and therefore left himself wide open, the boy stabbed him with the wooden sword.

"Ow that hurt!" Link rubbed his arm.

The boy laughed sinisterly at the fact that he had won the duel.

"Can I borrow that sword?" I asked the little boy.

He nodded and handed it over.

"Drop your shield Link so the score's even." I ordered.

"Alright," He grinned and took it off. Wooden sword in hand we began dueling.

I sliced at his chest and he swung at my arm, "So you remember how to do this?" I asked.

"I do it every day." Link laughed.

In a matter of seconds he had me pinned to the ground with the wooden sword aimed at my neck.

"That was amazing." I commented as he helped me up.

"Thanks," He grinned.

"Come on shorty, I want to show you my garden."

* * *

"Wow...this is amazing Alex." Link complimented.

"Thank you, it took me awhile." I sipped at my tea.

"It reminds me of home."

"Hmm..." I put my glass of tea down on a rock and leaned back in my chair. "It sort of reminds me of you."

"Alex what happened after I left?"

"Oh you know, average day things." I tried to smile and shrugged.

"Alex..."

"Alright fine. I went to finishing school and Castle Town was attacked by Re-Deads on a Sunday."

"That's terrible."

"Sunday, bloody Sunday...there are many lost but who has won?" I asked, "They haven't taken Hyrule over completly. There's still a chance."

"I have a feeling things will get better."

"Father...he saved me an-an-and." I began crying.

Reflecting about my father's death left me broken. The tears flooded again and again. Awkwardly Link kneeled next to me and lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Listen to me. I promise that things will get better. And when things do, you can come to the forest with me. Do you understand?"

I nodded like a young child would to their parents and wiped the tears from my eyes. "How can you make that promise?"

"Let's just say I'm a bit suicidal."

"You don't mean..."

"What do you think I've been up to the past seven years?"

"You're definatly suicidal."

"Part of my charm."

I looked up at the sky and frowned, "It'll rain soon...promise you'll come back this time."

"I promise."

Silence was the only thing in the air as we sat there awkwardly. Link coughed nervously and I stood up to sit on the fence. He sat down next to me.

"So when do you think it'll rain?"

"Most likely tonight..."

"I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" I turned my gaze onto him and he gulped. My eyebrows furrowed, "What's the matter?"

"Umm..." He sighed heavily, "You stink at swordplay."

I punched him in the arm, "And you stink at being sane."

* * *

A/N I think we all know Link wasn't going to say that. ;) Things are looking bright for a character I want to introduce, so she may get in! Yay. ANYWAY...umm...errr...roar? No that's not right. OH yeah! When I went to write about what had happened when Link left and had Alexandra start telling the truth Sunday, Bloody Sunday came on! WEIRD. Also sadly this is the shortest chapter. Honestly it's pretty much a filler. Aw well.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Let the rain come down, I'm comin' clean. ;)

* * *

It was late that night that I first heard the sound of rain. I sighed knowing what that meant and cuddled up with a pillow, Reslin was still not back. I heard a knock on the door as lightening flashed. I grabbed a pink robe and covered my silk nightgown up.

"Who is it?" I called when I got to the door, knowing by now who it'd be.

"Link."

I unlocked the door and opened it to see him soaking wet. "Once more, are you suicidal?"

He walked in and frowned, "I wanted to say goodbye before I head up to Death Mountain."

"Incase I happen to go to finishing school again?" I smirked.

"Obviously no,"

"Promise me you'll bring some red potion so you don't die from a cold."

He took out a bottle filled with the red potion, "One step ahead of you."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"So this is goodbye?"

"Until I get back."

"I guess goodbye then..."

"Is it alright if I hug you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Link gestured to his dripping wet frame and I laughed. "Go ahead."

We hugged each other and I felt the impulse to do more. I would have frowned at the impulse any other time but I wasn't thinking straight at the moment. I brought my lips onto his and his eyes widened hugely.

I heard a gasp from within his hat and pulled back. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

He tried to smile despite what had just took place, "That was the first time I kissed a girl."

"First?" How could someone like him never been kissed before? With that personality and those looks I'm surprised no one else got to him before.

He ignored my question and an actual smile met his lips. "You know I never thought a kiss could be so amazing."

I laughed and gave him a little shove, "Get going so you can get back."

With a nod of his head he turned to leave. Suddenly he turned around and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I whispered.

"For not being here all that time." And he was off. I closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch.

It was like all of those fantasies I had when I was fifteen and working as a maid in Reslin's home. I'd cry at the window at the fact those dreams of him and I at age twelve did not happen. Which was what probably helped Reslin get my hand in marriage, I was too weak with depression to do anything else.

I crouched into a little ball, holding my legs tightly as I listened to the thunder and rain. Eventually I fell asleep listening to the rain, dreaming of adventures with Link.

* * *

A month passed and I was in the garden, pruning the roses in one of the fancy dresses Reslin ordered to me wear. He was back with the new female horse and currently was out at work. I heard rustliing in the trees and sighed at the noise.

"I swear to Din if you're one of those little brats trying to scare me I'll wack you hard on the head." I mumbled as I worked by a tree, bent over.

I stood up and screamed as I came face to face with Link who was hanging upside down a tree with his legs.

"Link you friggin bastard!" I grabbed my silk scarf tied around my neck and wacked at him with it.

He fell into my daisies. "Ow."

"Serves you right."

"Fine I'll admit that wasn't nice of me." He stood up and placed a red cap back onto his head.

"Where did you get the new tunic?"

"Goron Village, I was even lucky enough to find a matching cap!" He grinned.

"What took you so long?"

"Saving a whole tribe takes time, you know."

"You saved the Gorons?!"

"Well I couldn't let them get eatten by a dragon."

"You're a hero!"

"Alex it was nothing." Link blushed.

"Bet they don't think that."

His faithful blue fairy flew out from under his cap. "Link you have to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Navi glanced around and I could tell she felt emberassed. "You could have told me we were here already." She turned back to him.

"I already did." Link stated.

"Look can you two just tell me what's going on?"

"I have to go to Lake Hylia."

"You're leaving just when you got back?"

"I'll be back I promise!"

"Just go."

"Alex I p-"

"Go alright? I don't need you here. I have a husband! Just leave me alone."

"Alex don't be u-"

"I won't wait."

"Please don't do this."

"Do what Link? Get upset because you're leaving again? I'm not sorry at all and I won't be sorry at all."

"I'll miss you."

"We can't all be heroes like you." I walked inside the house and slammed the door. I ignored the bickering going on outside between the fairy and adult as tears fell from my eyes. Reslin would be home any minute and I still had to get dinner started so I wiped the tears from my eyes and began chopping vegetables. We all have to move on at some point.

* * *

A/N ^-^ Love-hate! ANYWAY a lyric from a song. I feel so bad about doing this but it's best. The story should be ending soon actually. Told you I could finish it in a week!

Decoy: I'm not sorry at all, no, I won't be sorry at all.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Shut up and let me go!

A/N Rewind is like Alexandra's theme...lol, I was listening to it before and wow!

* * *

It had been two months since Link and I last saw each other and at the current moment I was stirring the sauce for the cucco. The kitchen door opened and I sighed, "Reslin I thought I told you to bring your lunch with you."

"You really should lock your door." A female voice laughed, sounding alot like mine.

I spun around, dropping the spoon I used to stir with. There I stood in a black dress that wrapped around me like a shadow, my skin was snow white with peach colored edges that made me look mysterious and yet gorgeous. My hair was pitch black and draped in a braid that laid on my right bare shoulder. My lips were blood red and glistening like they had been painted, my eyes matching the ghostly lips. Except it wasn't me.

"Who are you?" I gasped.

"You."

"Well that was pretty obvious but I'm myself. See?" I moved my arm and she did not.

"I am your opposite."

"Why in Nayru's name are you here?"

"I was sent to kill you." She answered with a shrug.

"You do realize you'll be having a hard time with that right?"

"Pray tell."

"I'm not going without a fight." I smirked as she lunged at me. I tossed the boiling sauce at her and she screamed as she was burnt.

"You bitch!"

"Told you." I ran out of the kitchen as she gave chase. I grabbed a sword off the wall and faced the door that opened from her. She took her sword out.

"I can make this quick and easy for you if you'd like." She smiled sweetly, a sickening sight with her red eyes.

"Or you can surrender." Our swords clashed and my mind screamed at me for all those years I hadn't practiced. I had to rely on my instincts.

She had me pinned up against the fireplace that was burning due to the fact that this morning had been chilly and Reslin hadn't put it out like I told him. "Any last words?"

"Are those the famous villians lines?" I questioned as I felt my foot edge towards the fire. "Because I honestly don't like them." I slipped my shoe off and tossed it into the fire with a kick, the sound made my darkself jump which gave me a quick opening that I took. The fire raged and made contact with a chair, we turned to it-stopping our duel-and cursed. "Oh shit."

Now the entire left side of the house was catching on fire and we ran out of the home, trying to trap the other inside. Unfortunatly my darkself did not get stuck inside, fortunatly I didn't either. We fought outside as the townspeople gaped at the sight, my house was now fully on fire and the house next door was already catching on.

In just moments people ran out of homes as the village was alit. The men tried to get rid of the fire but to no avail. A figure stood at the empty well as I kicked at my darkself. She hit her head against a tree and went unconcious. I panted from the fight and a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, I looked up to see Link.

"What happened?" I noticed now that it began raining, I must have been panting for awhile.

"I was cooking and then she came and then we fought and then the house caught on fire and then the village and then then then I don't know!" I cried.

He held onto me and kissed me on the neck, "I missed you."

"I love you."

"Alex I need to go to the graveyard. But first let's take care of h-" Link stopped and looked around. "Where did she go?"

I frowned and looked also, she was nowhere to be seen. "I don't know."

"She has to be around her somewhere...."

"Link, I'm happy to see you. I'm really sorry for being such a bitch." I sighed.

He laughed, "You had every right to yell at me. I shouldn't have left you but I had to."

I heard a chuckle from behind a tree, "Isn't this so sweet?"

"Link it's her." I whispered.

"I know." Link muttered, alright unsheathing his sword.

"Is that the same blade you killed my love with? Tis a pity that Dark was beaten so easily. But tis was all his plan. He was a genius you know. Unlike you," She cackled.

"Dark? Who the hell is this guy she keeps talking about?" I asked.

"My opposite." He frowned, "And I am not dumb!"

"Show yourself you coward!"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the middle of my chest and screamed. A sword stuck out of me and I dropped to my knees as it was pulled back. Out of the corner of my eye a figure disappeared into a shadow as Link kneeled down next to me, worriedly. Blood gushed out from the fatal wound and I felt it hard to breath.

"L-Link?"

"Alex, you're going to be alright. I promise, I'll do everything I can to kill her. You'll be fine." He tried assuring me.

I shook my head with a little laugh, "I'll see mother and father."

"No you'll be fine."

"What have you done to my wife?!" A male's voice ordered, running over to us. Reslin.

Link ignored him. "I promise you, you'll be fine."

"L-Li-nk, promise me y-y-you'll visit my grave." Light was beginning to fade as the sound of thunder erupted from somewhere. To think one minute I was alive and well yet now here I was slowly and painfully dying.

"You're going to b-"

"Promise."

"I promise."

"T-te-tell me ab-ab-about the lake."

"I want to tell you something else."

"Alright."

By now Reslin was off shouting things about how Link had 'harmed' me and was now threatening to do worse. We both knew nobody would believe him.

"I'm not really eighteen." Link frowned.

A dry laugh came from my throat, "I kn-knew somethin' fi-fishy was goin...going on."

"I sort of slept for seven years."

"Long sleep."

He chuckled, "Yeah I guess you can say that. I'm sorry for not being around."

"I'm sorry too."

"You'll be fine."

"In just a few more seconds." I whispered, sound now a whisper. Thunder had never been so quiet.

Link's mouth moved, words I could no longer hear. I smiled despite the situation, knowing he'd save everyone. I saw my mother and father welcoming me with wide arms, smiling sadly to know their daughter died so young. Despite that I had died I smiled and ran into their arms. The last thing I saw while alive was Link's face and it'd be a memory I cherish forever. I told my parents of the promises he made and how he had tried to save me. I told them of my darkself and my affair. I told them about every tear I shed, nightmare I had, and every last thing I could think of. No matter how bad it was, it was told. They frowned when they should, smiled at the right moments, and we were reunited. Link kept his promise in a way. I was happy and I'd wait till the day he was gone. There was no time here, not that I cared, and I enjoyed each second.

Sunday, bloody Sunday.

* * *

A/N Yes she dies. But alas this is not the end! One more chapter to go! Squee. Also I noticed that I said Ganondorf's horse is RED. Infact it is black, it's just I wrote that chapter before I went to bed so I was VERY tired and forgot. Not to mention I had a SPLITTING headache!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: And rewind to the first time!

* * *

With a loud thump my opponent was down and out. His wooden sword was smacked out of his hand and he glared at me from the ground.

"How can I get beaten by a girl?" He asked himself.

"Res, you just got the sword today. I've had mine for two years." I stated.

"Yeah but...you're a girl!" Reslin exclaimed.

"Which makes me all the better." I grinned.

"Mark my words Alexandra, I'll beat you one day!" My rival promised.

"And I'll be a cucco's aunt." With a sigh I began walking away.

I am Alexandra Renningtil, the fourth. My mother was the third Alexandra and my great-grandmother was the first. The name Alexandra had always been a bad luck charm in our family. For my great-grandmother she was caught and became a slave. For my grandmother she died in child labor. For my mother she was cursed with an illness that had killed her when I was ten.

That was two years ago. I guess you can say that is my curse, only having a father to take care of me. But that would seem too good of a curse since he treats me like a son and has given me a good education. I know a sword like the back of my hand and when I turn thirteen I'll get a real sword! I also know archery and a bit of gymnastics.

We live in Kakariko Village nearby the Windmill and don't see many new faces. A few times I've been to Hyrule Castle Town on a few business trips with my father. He's a soldier. And boy is he one of the best! My dad swears he's seen the princess and told me about her. I find it amazing that my dad knows royalty and one day I'll meet the princess and we'll become best of friends! Or I hope we will.

I'm sure she gets lonely in the castle with only a nanny, Impa my dad calls her. I was on my way to the house that usually watched me when my father was on patrol. Which he was and I knew lunchtime would be soon. I could smell stew the second I approached the small home and smiled widely. But I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around slowly and furrowed my eyebrows at the sight. A traveler around my age, shortier then me stood behind me smiling widely. He wore a green tunic and...was that a shield on his back?! He had messy blond hair and sparkling wide blue eyes. Something about him was very familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No probably not." He smiled.

"Alexandra Renningtil, call me Alex."

"Link."

"So how old are you, shorty?"

"Eleven."

"Twelve. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking a friend, she's a blue fairy named Navi."

"Haven't seen any fairies."

His smile faltered for a second. "Do you want to play?"

I smiled hugely at the idea, "Yeah sure!"

I took my wooden sword out and Link took one out also. He was great and in just a few minutes I was on the ground.

"Wow you're great!"

"Thanks."

"So um...do you want to come in and have something to eat?"

"Sure." We began walking furthur to Frella's home until we heard footsteps behind us. Reslin and his gang appeared.

"Look who it is guys, Alexandra." Reslin smirked.

"More like Cinderella." Liana giggled.

I looked down and sighed when I noticed the grass stains and dirt all over my baby blue dress. My brown boots, thankfully, were only scuffed and not one hole showed.

"Leave her alone, Reslin." Link ordered.

"How does pipsqueak know my name?" Reslin asked just as confused as I was.

"I've heard about you before. You're the type of guy who blames anyone for something that happened. You are a completly jerk."

"Why I ought to throttle you, kid!" Reslin shouted.

His gang backed up slowly, afraid that something bad would happen any second.

The sound of metal met our ears and Link took out a small knife. I gasped at the sight of the weapon.

"Bet you five rupees you can't take me on."

Reslin ran with his gang, afraid it'd get ugly.

I turned to Link. "Wow where'd you get a knife?"

"Kokiri Forest." He shrugged, "I needed something to protect myself."

"Come on let's go." We ate lunch together and then went to my house. He told me stories about a hero in green that saved the Zoras, Gorons, and Hylians. Who fought his self along the way and met a gorgeous troubled woman. I smiled at the fairytales and laughed at how the hero sounded alot like Link.

For a week we played and he slept in the guest room, until he said it was time he set off to look for his other friend Navi. He promised he'd return soon and I gave him a friendly hug as he was about to leave.

"I promise you, you'll be fine." He whispered.

"Of course I will." I smiled.

"I'll drink plenty of milk so we can be the same height when I get back."

"Goodluck with that, shorty."

He gave me a little kiss on the cheek and I blushed immensly at my first kiss. "B-b-bye." I stammered.

"See you soon."

There's never been a better Sunday then this.

* * *

A/N Ends right before Majora's Mask. ^_^ ANYWAY I loved writting this. I'd love to write a sequel but (shrugs) I don't know where I'd go from here. No point really. So it was fun while it lasted.

* * *


End file.
